Pure Silk
by HideyoshiNobyuki
Summary: Its all fun and games until Ben has to dress in lingerie. But now for Kevin... Its a very different story. A little bet turns into sexy madness. BEVIN. LEMON. CROSS DRESSING.


**:O Crossdressing time! If you don't like it... TOO BAD.**

**I took too long. ;A; I'M SORRY!! SCHOOL IS A BITCH.**

* * *

Ben scoffed and crossed his arms. "I can totally do that."

Kevin landed on the ground with a grunt and stood back up. He had just done a back flip flawlessly. They were in the back yard, Gwen lounging on a chair and flipping through her magazine. She was really just ignoring them now.

"Wanna bet?" Kevin said dusting his hands off on his dark jeans and standing up.

Ben glared and rolled his eyes. "Sure. What are the terms?" he said stretching his arms a bit and cracking his neck. Kevin stroked his chin for a few thoughtful seconds and looked at him with a smirk.

"If I win, you have to wear chick clothing. And if you win, I have to. Simple," he said stepping back and grinning. "Also… Gwen has to pick the clothes. And make up, whatever…"

The lounging red head looked up from her magazine, about to protest but shut her mouth. The chance to see either of them in girl's clothing was too good to pass up. The humiliation would be brutal. She smiled and raised a glass of iced coffee to her lips. She always did have a streak of hidden guile.

Ben looked at him with a raised eyebrow but nodded and stretched his arms out in front of him. He prepared himself, convinced that he could do it. After all, he did fight aliens and crime. Why couldn't he do a simple back flip?

Ben grunted and flipped over backwards. Before he knew it, he was spiraling towards the grass, tumbling clumsily to land flat on his face and body. Dull aching pain began to set into his limbs and torso shortly after, his face stinging the most. The brunette groaned and tried to get up without falling back down from the sudden impact. It hurt, more than he imagined. He was so sure that he could do it.

Kevin doubled over in laughter as he saw Ben land on his face. He held his stomach, tears leaking out the corners of his eyes. His hearty laughter echoed in the yard and Gwen couldn't help it either, it was contagious. She slapped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from overreacting. Ben simply glared at both of them and held his throbbing head again, trying to ease the pain. Oh God, it hurt so bad… Why did he have to agree to it?

"So Tennyson… Looks like I'll see you in girl's clothing very soon," Kevin said with an evil smile and hovered over him, crossing his arms.

* * *

Gwen couldn't keep her laughter from slipping out of her lips as she carried Ben's ensemble in her arms. Oh this would be great! She simply had to choose out the most perverted clothes, it was the deviant coming out in her. She headed off into Ben's room and saw the brunette fiddling with his fingers nervously. He looked absolutely dreadful. It was hilarious.

Gwen smiled and handed him the clothes. "It won't be that bad," she said shooing him off the bathroom. Ben grumbled and stalked off and shut the door behind him hard.

He knew that Kevin could simply beat him up if he wanted to, he had the strength. Which, was the main the reason why he was carrying this out. He scowled as he held the frilly things and set them down on the toilet lid, stripping of his clothes. This was the last few moments of having any self pride left.

Ben cringed as he held the top. It was tight form fitting white camisole, silk and wide white lace bands trimming the top and bottom hems. Thin straps located on the shoulders and a big pink satin bow near the top center.

Ugh, it was so _girly_. But he had to do it and rather ruefully, he slipped the camisole on. He did have to admit, it felt good against his skin, it was so smooth and it clung so nicely to his torso. Next were the bottoms.

Oh good God, Gwen got him panties! He looked around for anything else, anything! Anything except panties. But fortunately, the panties were the only bottoms available and reluctantly, he slipped them on. They were white, silk, tight boy shorts. The same white lace adorned the top hem and a matching pink bow in the top center. They hugged his package quite snugly, and a cute bulge protruded from his groin. He cringed… But inside somewhere deep in his mind, the panties were comfortable and somehow…. Aroused him. The feeling of silk really was to die for.

Ben looked back on the seat, there were few things left. He grabbed the stockings. They slid across his skin and reached about mid thigh. They were sheer, white and so pure looking. There was also the same lace on the top hem. He felt so weird and out of place in them…There were still a few moments of dignity. Or at least he thought.

He put on the shoes, high heeled pink mary janes, about three inches off the ground. They were uncomfortable; Ben was so used to wearing… Well, not girl shoes. He looked over, just a few more things left.

A pink satin choker with white lace on the top and bottom edges was next. Ben fumbled with the clasp and scowled when he finally put it on. God, why did everything have to be so girly? He put on the hair pin, the final piece. It was a pink satin hair bow. He clipped it into his brown hair and stood back to look into the mirror. He looked absolutely ridiculous. He growled, showing immense displeasure and stumbled out of the bathroom, trying to get used to the shoes.

Gwen almost immediately laughed when she saw Ben walk out. He looked so god awful! She laughed again and gave a wave of her hand to direct the grumbling brunette towards her. He walked awkwardly and pulled at his underwear, blushing.

"Shut the fuck up. Let's just get this over with," he said, plopping down on the bed and crossing his arms. Gwen giggled one last time and nodded, holding the make up.

She had some pencil eyeliner and lip gloss. She popped the cap off the liner and drew a clean black line across his eyelid, close to his eyelashes, giving him the look of bigger eyes. She bit her lip to stop herself from bursting out laughing and reached over for the lip gloss. It was a shiny natural color, almost mauve, and she glossed it over his lips.

Gwen laughed heartily when she finally saw the finished Ben. He looked so girly! And surprisingly his figure fit the outfit she chose for him, his hips ever so slightly curved and his full rear fit the silk like perfection.

"Go, go to Kevin! Haha!" she cackled and wiped her eyes. This was going to be good!

* * *

Kevin sat back in the guest room, his legs sprawled out and his arms tucked behind his head. He lay back in the bed, a smirk still painted on his face. He was so enjoying this and he was just waiting for that humiliating moment when Ben walked into the door.

That's when his jaw dropped. He saw Ben standing at the door frame, his hands covering his crotch. He walked in, slowly, still blushing and looked back and forth around the room warily. The white silk did look so good on him. Kevin couldn't help the bulge that was suddenly growing in his pants…

Ben looked at him with a glare and stood. "There, I wore the clothes, can I go now?" he said looking back towards the door. Kevin kept staring; he couldn't help the blood that was dripping out of his nose. "Uhh, no. Not yet."

"Why? I can- Wait, why are you nose bleeding?" Ben said pointing towards his nose. Kevin widened his eyes and put a hand to his nostril… It was warm and sticky… He looked at his hand to see dark red blood smear across his fingertips. _Shit!_

"I err… It's nothing!" he said, reaching over to wipe his nose with a tissue. He sniffled before trying to hide his growing erection. Damn it! This was supposed to be humiliating! Not arousing! Why was he getting excited anyways?! He grumbled and scratched his head. Wait, he might as well get a kick out of the situation. He smiled deviously and pointed towards some paper on the ground.

"Hey, pick that up would ya?" he said, sitting up now and grinning. Ben looked at him in disapproval and griped. "What am I, your maid now?" he muttered and bent over to pick it up.

Kevin felt like such a dog, making him do that but he couldn't stop staring. Ben was bent over, his rear up in the air. The silk panties clung to his ass. It was so firm, so full, so ample… Oh God. His thighs were squeezing his sac, and it showed through the panties. It was such a pleasant view. Kevin gave a little groan as he felt his shaft jump like a cat. It was pulling against his pants tight.

Ben stood up to throw it away and turned around. "So can I-" He couldn't even finish his sentence. Kevin was pressed against him, his arm wrapped around him and his hands squeezing his rear. Ben blushed and tried to pull away in protest. "W-What are you doing?" he asked and squirmed under his embrace. It was so hard to speak, think, especially when he was this close to Kevin, and when his hands were gripping onto his bottom.

"What you're doing to me…" Kevin said hotly in the brunette's ear and leaned over to lick his lobe and take it in his teeth. He nibbled on it gently and the little groans coming from Ben was all too motivating. The brunette couldn't pull away; the brooding figure above him was too strong…. And for some reason he couldn't wretch himself away from that hot forbidden pleasure pouring into him.

"K-Kevin… Stop!" Ben moaned and squirmed once again when he felt those hot lips kiss his neck. It moved all the way up to his own lips, meeting them in a sensuous and fierce kiss. Ben tried to keep his mouth shut and motionless, but after a few seconds he found himself moving them with Kevin's. It almost felt like everything was everywhere, hands, tongues, and mouths.

Kevin trailed a wet tongue down Ben's neck once more and swirled it on his collarbone. The brunette gave a moan and felt his back arch as that searing hot muscle invoke feelings in him he never felt before. It was getting so hard to breathe… Before he knew it, Kevin had thrown him on the bed and stood there, admiring his prize.

Ben was truly a delicious treat… The vulnerable boy was sprawled out, his cheeks and lips pink and every silk cloth hugging and clinging to his body. It was the underwear that got Kevin. That fabric embracing every single crook and cranny of Ben's now growing shaft. Not to mention the lovely effects it was placing on his firm and ample rear. His nipples were beginning to perk through the silk, the pale pink buds showing through the slightly sheer cloth.

"I…" the brunette stammered before he felt Kevin hop on top of him. The raven could feel his throbbing hard on strain against his tough jeans. God, it was starting to get painful… He needed something to relieve himself or he was going to explode!

"Hey. Shut up," Kevin said firmly and leaned in to kiss him again, the sticky gloss smearing on both their lips. It tasted sweet, like peaches. The brooding boy trailed his hands down the boy's body, like a cherubic melody. Everything was searing hot, those occasional bits of silk sliding underneath his fingertips. His hands danced along his smooth, creamy thighs, those miles of delectable skin.

"Raise your arms," he commanded and pulled the silk off Ben's chest. He looked at the smooth shining prize in front of him, Ben's pink nipples pert and erect. Kevin placed his lips on one of the buds and sucked on it, his other hand reaching over to pinch at the other nipple. He felt the boy squirm and moan in pleasure, small mews and groans escaping his hot mouth.

Kevin trailed his wet lips down Ben's chest, occasionally biting small sections of skin. He heard Ben moan his name, urging him to go even further, even faster. He kissed his way down quickly, stopping above his navel to lick at it in a slow wet circle.

Now he stopped right in front of Ben's length. It was straining against the delicate fabric, the tip damp and slick with precome that absorbed through. It left a darkened wet spot which Kevin leaned over to lick tentatively. The brunette moaned, his back arching and his hands clutching onto the bed sheets hard. This pleasure was unreal, euphoria spilling into his very being! The darker haired teen licked him again and slid off the underwear, throwing it off the bed and onto the carpet.

"You want it Benji?" Kevin teased and placed his lips just a few centimeters away from the pulsating head. It was practically dripping with precome, the shiny clear liquid sliding down temptingly along his slick, erect member. He was just far enough away to tease him with his hot breathing, slow… And for another reason, erratic.

Ben could feel his length scream in agony for a hot mouth, he wanted that scorching heat on his throbbing cock. His head was lolled back and his breathing harsh. He scowled at Kevin, even through the make up, and gritted his teeth.

"Fuck you," he said menacingly and reached to grasp his own member. Kevin swatted the hand away and clicked his tongue.

"Nuh uh uh. If you want it… All you have to do is say it," he said reaching out to stroke the tip lovingly with his finger. He gave a smirk and watched as Ben squirmed in pleasure. It looked like the boy was about to break. Ben gasped and threw his head back, his hips bucking just to the simple ministrations.

He bit his lip and eyed him threateningly and tried to put on his most seductive face. It was just too good, the brunette's eyes were half closed, his face pink, and his cute little mouth slightly parted.

"P-Please Kevin! I want you to touch me," he mewed, an almost purr, and looked at him, hopefully that little act was convincing enough.

It worked. Kevin had his mouth hanging open and he had frozen right in his tracks. He looked so seductive, so alluring… And most of all, just too fuckable. He smirked and leaned over. "There we go…" he breathed hotly and put his damp lips on the head of Ben's shaft, putting the tip of his tongue right on the slit. He moved the stiff point over it, back and forth; receiving very loud gasps and moans from the boy. He pulled away from the head and held up two fingers. "Suck them."

Ben looked at him, a bit confused, but obliged, taking the digits in his mouth and coating them with saliva. Kevin slipped the fingers out of Ben's mouth and returned his attention to the brunette's length. He took it in his mouth again, this time taking half of it in, sucking it and prodding it with is tongue. Meanwhile, he took his slick fingers and spread Ben's rear cheeks open.

He rubbed a single fingertip on the puckered pink ring, already pulsating with hot ache. Kevin heard another groan and felt another buck as he rubbed the slick digit across it. He finally stuck the finger in, receiving another moan. It slid right in, as if it was waiting for him. He stuck and curled his finger, taking a moment to add his other wet finger in the tightening hole.

Ben moaned squirmed as he felt the fingers go in him. It was starting to get a little painful, but it still felt wonderful, especially when he was feeling that hot mouth on his shaft.

"K-Kevin… Augh…." He groaned and twisted the bed sheets in his hands. "Please… I want… You to put it in…"

His rear was starting to ache… Like he really needed something. He knew exactly what.

Kevin looked at him, gave a little chuckle and loosened his pants. He held his large throbbing member in his hand, and held it over Ben's face. "You know what to do first."

Ben looked at it, partly in uncertainty and partly in temptation. God, he knew how to be cruel, didn't he?

The boy leaned over and licked the sensitive head, his pink glossed lips leaving sweet, shiny peach flavored marks. He sucked the head, and then slowly took more and more of it in. Ben was being rather noisy about it, making little slurping and sucking noises. But it all played part, especially when Ben was in girl's lingerie.

"Oh God, Ben…" Kevin moaned and clutched the brunette's hair into his fingers.

It was so hot seeing him like this, all worked up, enough to suck Kevin's cock. It was all too delicious. Those simple words just gave the brunette even more encouragement, sucking even harder, licking even longer. That was it. The pleasure was too over the top and the brooding teen was just about to explode!

Kevin gave a loud groan and shuddered as hot dripping pleasure wracked his groin. He spurted out a rather large load of come, that lovely creamy stuff filling Ben's little mouth. The brunette choked slightly, excess cream spilling from the corners of his mouth. He swallowed it eagerly, savoring the sweet and musky essence. That was Kevin, the true taste of him, all conveniently poured down his throat.

The darker haired teen gave a final grunt as he pulled his now weeping length out of Ben's mouth.

He hadn't came that hard in a long time… He looked at him with a smile, his hair slightly damp with sweat. "Turn around."

The brunette looked at him, his little ass still aching with need. He knew exactly what to do. Getting down on all fours, the boy held his rear up in the air, waiting for Kevin to ravage him. He wanted to be fucked raw. It was so strange for Ben, the usually composed teenager, more responsible than others.

Now look at him.

Reduced to be begging to be penetrated by his best friend, in girl's clothing, but mostly in that slutty position. But he wanted it, it was throbbing in him, including his poor length which now looked like it was going to burst with seed any moment. Shiny clear precome dripping from the slit, drooling all over the sheets, Ben giving little moans. His knuckles turned white from grabbing the blanket so hard, he wanted it bad.

This little show got Kevin right back up again, his slick flaccid member now growing rapidly erect, turning into another raging and pulsating hard-on. Wow. This was definitely new. The dark haired teen smirked, his groin sore again, and rubbed the very tip of his length against Ben's eager pink entrance.

Oh God. The teenage alien crime fighting boy could feel himself break, little spurts of pleasure radiating all around him, like some hot sound pulse forever beating into him. He gave an appreciative moan and almost automatically bucked his hips. Kevin couldn't help but get a little shocked. It was all so bizarre… Like some dirty homosexual joke. But nonetheless, it all had to go on…

Both boys gave low groans and rumbles. Kevin slowly slid himself in, already slick from Ben's mouth and the come. The brunette gave a little low cry of pain as the first half managed to squeeze through. It was pain and pleasure… Two things that bordered on the very line of each other. Finally the full length was shoved inside.

Ben's ass tightened and his breathing grew ragged. He was swirling in pain now but it quickly grew to pleasure as Kevin began to move back and forth slowly.

"Ugh, Kevin!" he cried softly, his fists still digging into the blankets, Kevin moaning. Everything was warm, sweaty, and Ben's length still was rock hard and continued to drip its sweet precum all over the sheets. The older teen grunted as he moved his hips back and forth and his member was enveloped in hot softness.

It was so tight, unimaginably tight, hugging every single curve of his dick.

"Ben, Ben, Ben…" Kevin repeated over and over again.

This was so worth it, every single moment. Ben was actually glad now that he lost the bet. His ass felt so full as Kevin's huge member was buried deep inside him… He felt like he was going over the edge, his member was throbbing and pleasure exploded in his groin before he himself exploded.

Ben gave a sharp moan and came, his hot sticky seed covering the fabric underneath him and his thighs. His hand flew to his now limp length and milked the last few drops out. Shortly after Kevin came as well with a loud grunt, his musky sweet milk coating Ben's inside. Sweat covered his forehead and back, dampening his two layered shirt. He pulled his wilting member out of Ben's soft pink rear and fell back on the bed, exhausted.

His chest slowly moved up and down as his breathing grew slower. He never knew a little harmless bet could come to this. But he didn't regret it. Not. One. Bit. Kevin grinned as he flipped over to look over at Ben, who was still in his shoes and stockings, lying curled on his side. He was closing his eyes, obviously tired and out of breath. The older teen smiled once again and gave him a peck on the cheek as he got up, pulling up his pants and fastening them to his waist.

"Thanks for the great time… We should have more bets," he said with a wink and stalked towards the door, shutting it, leaving poor exhausted Ben on the bed.

* * *

**I had to do it. I HAD TO. xDD Leave reviews, yes?  
**


End file.
